Shadow's long, long night
by Slayer Z
Summary: Shadow unwillingy agrees to spend the night at Tails' house. You can guess what that means: adventure, a lot of puppy eyes, and guns! Read, review, and enjoy! Changed to T for small sexual references. X.x
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Sonic Fanfic, so go easy on me! I'll skip the disclaimer and go straight to the-OOF!

Tails: At the risk of being sued, Slayer Z does not own anything Sonic or Sega related. He does, however, own this rather large walkie-talkie that he got for free on Ebay! _Tails holds up a massive radio_

Shadow: ...I don't think that is what the disclaimer is supposed to be about, Tails.

Tails: Yeah, whatever. On to the story!

* * *

The occupants of Club Rouge sat together, silently staring at the ground. Assembled there was Sonic and most of his friends: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Shadow. None made a move or even an attempt to begin speaking. Sonic tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, while Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Cream traded glances once in a while, unsure if they should begin to speak. Rouge and Shadow simply sat there, Rouge with the look of anxiety and boredom while Shadow's face held no emotions.

Time had changed the group. Amy now spent more time with Tikal than she did pursuing Sonic, much to the blue hedgehog's delight. Knuckles had become noticeably stronger, now sporting a shoulderguard for more heavy-duty fights. Tails wore a red vest, the words "Mechanic" on the right breast of the vest. Shadow was garbed in a black cloak. It actually helped, as he could conceal his dangerous Desert Eagle within the cloak. However, Sonic had not changed, other than the fact that he now accepted the fact that Shadow was faster (only slightly) than himself.

"Why'd you call us here Rouge?" Knuckles finally asked. Everyone nodded, hoping to know the answer as well. Rouge smiled seductively.

"Well my friends, I was simply bored to death and I _had _to call you over!" Amy and Cream smiled sweetly, though they kept their thoughts to themselves. Instead, Knuckles voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Why? So we could all be bored?" This was met with much nodding of heads, and in Sonic's case, a quicker pace of tapping his foot.

"Well, look on the bright side!" Rouge said, clapping her hands together. "At least now, we can all be bored together!" Everyone groaned at the statement, slouching over in their seats.

"Actually, I was wondering if you all wanted to go watch a movie tonight." The group suddenly sprung up at the idea, excluding Shadow.

"Sure!" Amy exclaimed, bouncing with joy. The rest agreed, with a nod of their head. "Oh," Rouge's ears flattened out, "its rated R…" Cream and Tails sighed in disappointment, once again slouching.

"I'm sorry you two. But I really wanted to go watch it!" Knuckles scratched his chin. "What movie is it, Rouge?"

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sonic and Knuckles grinned at the name. Both exclaimed, "Sure!" before rushing off to the car. Amy made a disgusted face, shaking her head in disagreement. "I don't think I want to go then. You go with them Rouge."

Rouge smiled and turned to Shadow. "How 'bout you Shadow?" Shadow looked up from the ground, his red eyes retaining no emotion. "…I despise gory movies containing killing." Rouge sighed and shrugged. "Suit yourself. We'll see you guys later!" And with that, she zoomed after Sonic and Knuckles.

"So…what now?" Tails asked, watching as the car swerved onto the street. Amy shrugged and looked down at her watch. "Oh no; I just remembered! I have to go and visit Tikal! Gosh, I'm sorry guys! I'll see you later Tails. Bye Cream, bye Shadow!" Amy suddenly shouted, dashing out the door almost as fast as Rouge had. Tails blinked inconfusion at her retreating back.

"…Wow."

* * *

Tails continued his questioning, grinning all the while.

"C'mon Shadow! Tell me how you got so good!" Shadow shrugged, not taking his eyes off the screen. He and Tails were playing Time Crisis 3, and Shadow was currently kicking some ass. As two more enemies appeared on screen, Tails began to aim. Shadow was much quicker though and whipped out the pistol, pulling the trigger and wiping out the enemies on screen in a matter of two seconds. Tails groaned, half in anger at his own slow reflexes, and half in amazement of how good with a gun Shadow was.

After another five minutes of play, Shadow grew bored. He handed the plastic gun to Cream, muttering nearly inaudibly, "Here." With that, Shadow stood from his spot and began to make his way to the fridge. After nearly the whole group had left, Tails, Cream, and Shadow had came over to Tails' place. Shadow pulled open the fridge door, staring at its contents: Coke, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, ham, turkey, cheese, chocolate, numerous chili dogs, and ice-cream. With a quick glance, Shadow looked over the fridge door and yelled to the other room. "You guys want anything?"

"Mr. Shadow?" Cream's voice nearly made Shadow jump. He quickly turned to face the small rabbit staring up at him. How she'd gotten there, he'd never know. "Cream?" he responded, staring intently into her eyes. Cream twiddled her fingers nervously, swaying back and forth. _Uh-oh_ Shadow thought. _Every time she does that, she's feeling shy. And every time she feels this shy, she is going to ask something incredibly embarrassing of you. _

"Um…Mr. Shadow, I was wondering if you could stay here for the night and watch over me," Shadow's eyes widened in disbelief and fright. Watch over Cream the Bunny, here…tonight…in Tails' house…

"Aren't you supposed to go home?" he asked, hoping to avoid having to do the…unthinkable. Cream resumed twiddling and swaying. "My Mommy said that I could spend the night here, but someone needed to watch over us. And since everyone went out to watch the movie and Amy is probably going to be out all night, I was wondering if you could…"

Shadow sighed. Before he could respond, however, Tails walked into the small kitchen. "Hey Shadow. What happened? I asked for a Coke." Shadow's gaze shifted to Tails, letting out a sigh of relief. Quickly, Shadow's fingers wrapped around the can of a Coke, and tossed it to Tails without much thought. "Thanks," Tails lipped, heading back to the PS2. With that, Shadow returned to look at Cream. Her eyes were large and pleading, her mouth quivering in anticipation of Shadow's reply. With a groan, Shadow hung his head in defeat.

"Very well. I'll stay here and watch over you guys."

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Cream's mother asked over the phone. Cream smiled and spoke, "Yes Mommy. I'll be back tomorrow. Mr. Shadow is going to drop me off at 9:00 A.M. Is that okay?"

Shadow sighed again, not believeing what he had just agreed to do. He ran a hand through his fur while Tails shook him excitedly. "Dude, you are the greatest! I'll make sure to make it up to you, eh! I mean, really. Thanks for watching over us so Cream can stay over! Do you want to set any ground rules?" Shadow looked up at Tails, rubbing his head. "Tails, this is your house. You should be big enough by now; you can make your own rules. Just...don't...make too much noise, okay?" Tails nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, sure sure!"

* * *

Shadow sat in the dark living room, empty Coke cans and potato chip bags scattered all around him. He groaned, looking at the mess. Only thirty minutes, and the two were already hyper on food and drink. They were currently roaming around outside thankfully. This gave Shadow the quiet he wanted and needed. Shooting a glance to the door leading outside, Shadow pulled out his pistol. His fingers ran across its smooth surface, feeling the weight of it in his hand. It had been customed made, painted a silver color. A small laser pointer had been installed for more accurate shooting. With this and the green Chaos Emerald Shadow had locked away at his house, he truly felt like the Ultimate Lifeform.

Shadow stole a glance to the window, spotting Tails and Cream making their way back to the house. Hastily, Shadow placed the gun back onto a cloth placement on his cloak. Not much more than five seconds later, the door squeaked open. "Hey Shadow. Just been sitting here?" Shadow grimly nodded. Tails grinned evilly. "Good, because we need a lift...and since the Tornado isn't in working condition right now..." Shadow glared at Tails. "...What're ya getting at?" Shyly, Cream spoke up.

"Can you take us to the mall Mr. Shadow?"

* * *

Well, thats chapter 1! Hoped you liked it!

Shadow: ...If this story wasn't rated for general audiences, I would take that pistol and--

Hey now! Its like you said; this story is rated for general audiences, so keep your mouth shut you pixelated character you!

Shadow: ...

Good. Now, read and review please! Chapter 2 to come up soon!

Shadow: Jerk. Flame him, please flame him for the love of--!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello folks! Thanks for all the reviews, really appreciated it!

Shadow: I thought I told you guys to flame him!

...Shadow...

Shadow: ...Hey! This is "general audiences" remember?

Oh...da--...darn. Oh well. Anyway, at the risk of being sued and hit by Tails, I do not own Sonic or any Sega related things! On to Chapter 2!

* * *

Shadow grumbled angrily, steering his vehicle down the road. Tails patted his friends back, smiling in triumph. "Hey Shadow man, you really are the greatest."

"You mean ultimate."

"Isn't that what I said?"

Shadow sighed in exasperation. "What do you need to go to the mall for anyway?" Tails looked back at Cream, who sat in the backseat playing with her ears. "Well…umm, we kind of wanted to checkout chao care."

"Chao care…?" Shadow asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah! It has all the needs for a chao and chao itself! Neat, isn't it?"

Shadow twitched, not responding to Tails enthusiasm. Another left, and the car came to a halt. Everyone's body flew forward with the force. "Whoa, what was that!" Shadow grunted as he viewed the spectacle in front of him.

"Road block…"

* * *

Amy and Tikal stood in front of a massive line of cars, just outside the mall. Each had a whistle in her mouth, signaling when cars should stop or go. "Nice idea Tikal. Help the needy, right?" Amy asked moodily.

Tikal smiled as she waved another car on by. "Of course Amy! It's only right that we help when the traffic lights go down." Amy shook her head, stopping a car from moving. "Isn't that what the policemen are for?" she asked, waving to another row of vehicles.

A black Mazda pulled up to Tikal, rolling down its windows. Tikal furrowed her brow in confusion and annoyance. "Sir, when it is your turn, I'l—Shadow!"

Shadow's eyes peered from inside the blackness of the car. "Mm. Tikal…what're you two doing out here?"

Tikal smiled, holding out her hands to the vast crossroads. "Why, helping the public of course!"

Shadow chuckled, taking a look around. "Looks fun and exciting."

Tikal nodded her head. "It is. What brings you here?" she asked, tilting her head.

Shadow nodded to Tails and Cream and then pointed to the mall up ahead. "I've got to take these two to the mall so they can check out their chao games."

"Its chao care Shadow!" Tails' shot from the passenger seat, who then promptly waved to Tikal. "Hiya Tikal!"

Tikal waved back, before returning her attention to Shadow once more. "So, you need to pass?"

Shadow sighed at the unneeded question. "Only if we want to get there." he replied sarcastically. Tikal nodded, ignoring the comment. She waved them by while blowing her whistle. With that, Shadow pressed the gas hard, bursting out of the intersection. Tikal blinked and held her hand out to the Mazda. "Hey, slow down!" Mistaking the point for a moment to go, the cars to Tikal's right began to head through. Amy looked horrified as she saw one of the cars she had let by smash right into each other. This then created a large traffic accident.

"Tikal!"

* * *

"Hello. Welcome to Emerald City Mall," an electronic voice said as Tails and Cream passed by. Shadow ambled behind them, his hover boots making a loud thud when he walked onto the marble flooring. "Yo, whattup dawg!" The electronic voiced called out when Shadow entered. Shadow sighed, clenching his fist.

"This is it!" Cream called from the doorway of Chao Care. Both younglings entered quickly, taking everything in. "Wow. Cream, look! They have Chao chew toys! Oh, and check out this Chao shampoo! And look at the new Chao Robot that does your homework!"

Shadow stayed outside the shop, arms folded, resting on the glass window. His eyes were closed, his breathing soft. It had nearly been fifteen minutes since the two had entered. And yet, they had somehow managed to keep up interest in this chao stuff. Shadow nearly dozed off when a familiar voice spoke up in his ear.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog. How goes everything?" Shadow's eyelids shot open, immediately sizing up his greeter. With a grunt, Shadow recognized it to be Rouge.

"…Rouge. I thought you, Knuckles, and Sonic went to watch a movie." Rouge smiled, floating in the air using her wings.

"We went but they had to cut the film. Apparently someone had a heart attack inside the theater." Rouge nodded, recalling the events. Shadow shook his head.

"Stupid people. Go to watch a movie about killing and end up only at the door of Death. Ironic," Shadow mumbled. Rouge grinned darkly, picking up Shadow's words.

"I should be asking why you're here though. I mean- Shadow the Hedgehog- at a mall? No way. There has to be a reason for your being here." Shadow nodded to Tails and Cream, still inside the shop. Rouge smiled in understanding. "What's this? Is Shadow becoming soft? Are you really a kindhearted hedgehog under that cold exterior?"

"Quit your flapping Rouge," Shadow commanded, hiding his face from her. Rouge only smiled in response.

"Well, I must be heading back to the boys. Have fun with your kids, Shadow-baby." With a wink, Rouge flew off and around a corner. Shadow smirked as he watched Rouge retreat. He took out a Chaos Emerald and held it firmly in his hand. "Don't worry…I will. I will."

* * *

"Great, now how are we going to leave?" Rouge complained from behind the steering wheel. A large traffic accident had created an even larger traffic jam. Cars moved slower than snails, inching their way across the cement. Sonic sighed from the backseat, glancing over his watch every now and then.

"I can't believe it. How could such a thing have happened?" Knuckles asked, trying to get a better look by standing up and looking out the window. Rouge impatiently pulled him back into his chair. Knuckles grunted and crossed his arms.

"If only I had brought the Chaos Emerald from Club Rouge, Sonic could've Chaos Controlled us home," Rouge sighed, banging her head lightly on the wheel. Sonic frowned.

"I thought you did bring it Rouge. I saw you take it out at the mall and show half of everyone inside." Rouge shook her head. "No way! It isn't in my pocket and it isn't in the car. Knuckles?"

Knuckles turned his head stubbornly, gazing out the window. "Don't look at me." Rouge turned to Sonic, who shrugged. Rouge sighed dejectedly when a loud roar of an engine caused them all to look to their left. There was Shadow, Tails, and Cream. Tails and Cream held up a chao (though Cream was holding up Cheese, whom she hadseen interacting with some chao at the chao care shop). Shadow, farthest away from the occupants of Rouge's car, held up a yellow Chaos Emerald, tossing it up and down whilst smirking.

"Why that ungrateful hedgehog!" Rouge managed to shout, just before the Mazda became enveloped in a large flash of white. It then vanished from its original spot.

* * *

"Dude that was the greatest thing ever! Did you see the look on Rouge's face when you showed her the emerald? Priceless!" Tails laughed. Shadow smirked proudly, keeping his eyes on the road. Although, Tails' house was only a few feet away.

When all had entered, Shadow shut the door and strolled off to the kitchen. He was hungry and wanted something bad. He opened the fridge the second time that day and looked inside. Rolling his eyes, Shadow took out the ham and cheese. He tossed them to the counter and dashed over to the cupboard where the bread was stored. Another five minutes later, Shadow had a complete Ham and Cheese sandwich. To him dismay, however, Cream and Tails looked at him with big, pleading eyes.

_Oh crap…_

* * *

Tikal and Amy sat inside the police deparment. An officer was pacing the room, holding a clipboard and seemed to be in deep thought. "What were you two thinking?" he finally asked. Tikal smiled nervously. "We only wanted to help the needy, sir." The officer smiled, jotting something onto his clipboard. "Well, look here. The police force takes care of the people, not you. Got that?" Tikal nodded. "Good. Now, why did you do cause a major traffic accident?" This time, Amy spoke for them. "It was an honest mistake sir. Really." The officer chuckled, jotting down more things onto the clipboard. After a moment of silence, the officer made his way to the phone. He pressed a few buttons before speaking.

"Hey Johny. Yeah, I got 'em both here. Yep, I've extracted all data and came to a conclusion: both have comitted serious offenses such as: attempting totake two officers' identities; refusing to cooperate during arrest..."

"WHAT?" shrieked Amy, her face going red in anger. "We did no such thing!" Tikal grabbed her friend and pulled her down back into the seat, then threw a smile towards the officer, who then continued.

"...refusing to cooperate during interrogation; attempting to take down a fellow officer..."

* * *

"This stinks," Amy said. She and Tikal had found themselves in a cell for some of the most hardened criminals to date. "And that officer's a phony!" Tikal shushed her friend. "Quiet Amy. We'll get both of our phone calls soon. Just wait."

* * *

Before Shadow could come up with an excuse to avoid cooking for the two, the phone rang. Shadow smiled and dashed off to retrieve it. "...Yes? ...Amy, what's wrong? ...WHAT! JAIL!"

* * *

Uh-oh. Cliffhanger.

Shadow: ...I can't cook for squat.

I know. You apparently can't cook for Tails or Cream either.

Shadow: ...smarta--

HEY! GENERAL AUDIENCES!

Shadow: Oh, just shut up.

Cream: ...Um...please read and review...please.

Shadow: FLAME HIM! BURN THE HERETIC!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Welcome to the third chapter of Shadow's long, long night! Without further a-...au...screw it, onto the story!

Tails: Gosh, how many times do I have to say this?

Shadow: As many times as we want you to, so get on with it.

Tails: Oh...alrighty. Slayer Z does not own anything belonging to or related to Sega or Sonic company.

* * *

Tails and Cream ran up the steps of the Police Department. Out of breath and nearly out of time, they burst into the lobby where two guards were stationed. Both of them looked at the fox and rabbit confusedly. The first chuckled and shouted out, "Hey you two. You lose your lollipops?" 

As soon as Shadow entered however, the first cop immediately shut up. "What can I help you with?" he asked, looking over a large stack of paperwork. Shadow cast his gaze to and fro, searching out the lobby. Amy and Tikal must already be in a jail cell.

"I'm here to get my friends out of jail," Shadow spoke ominously. He slowly stepped up to the first cop's desk, his crimson red eyes never blinking. The cop who had the nametag that read, 'Hi my name is Mike' stuttered a response. "B-b-but of course y-you do! Exactly who a-a-are your friends, s-sir?"

Shadow gestured to Tails, who promptly spoke. "One is a pink female hedgehog and the other is an orange echidna." Mike's eyes suddenly turned to slits as the cop glared at all three of the animals. "Ah…I see. Well, follow Andy here. He'll take you up to their cell, won't ya Andy?" The second cop named Andy grinned evilly. "Sure will."

* * *

Amy banged her head against the cell bars, cursing as she made many metallic bangs. The sound of many footsteps caused her to cease. Her head flew up in hope and she squealed in glee as she spotted Tails, Shadow, and Cream. Immediately, Amy bounded to the sleeping Tikal. "Tikal, Tikal! Wake up! We're going to be free!" 

Tikal snapped out of her doze and spluttered random words. "Huh, what, who, no…everything is…relative…" she muttered, slowly returning to sleep. Amy furrowed her brows and slapped Tikal. "OWCH! What was that for?" Before Amy could respond, the other group stood looking inside.

"Hey! That is violent conduct against a prisoner and will not be tolerated as stated in section 5…" He was cut off by Shadow, who grunted. Andy sighed and flung the keys to the dark hedgehog. With that, Andy stalked off, mumbling something incoherent. Shadow placed the keys inside the lock and turned it. He pushed the cell's door open and was immediately met by two pairs of arms wrapping around him. "Oh thank you Shadow!" both females cried in unison.

Shadow blinked in discomfort and shock. Tails came to his rescue by clearing his throat and smiling to Tikal and Amy, "Ahem…hi guys." He too, suffered the same fate as Shadow, suddenly being piled on by the two females. Shadow walked around the animal pile and up to Cream. "Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked, pondering as to why Shadow was staring right at her. It made the rabbit wiggle uncomfortably.

"What..? Oh, sorry Cream. I was just admiring that jail cell over there," he pointed to a seemingly empty cell right behind her. Cream looked at it and then looked back to Shadow, confused. "…That jail cell, Mr. Shadow?" Shadow nodded in response. Cream was suddenly frightened and went to help Tails to pull off the crazed echidna and hedgehog.

"Rouge," Shadow said simply, walking up to the cell he had been staring at. The white bat appeared from the shadows. "Shadow, what are you doing here? I can't believe this! Did you hear about me? Oh golly, please get me out of here!" Shadow smirked, "How'd you get thrown in?" Rouge pouted, crossing her arms. "That stupid cop…I tried to get him to let us pass by that huge traffic jam with my feminine ways," she winked, "and we got through! But then, another cop pulls us over for speeding. The speed limit was 45 and I was doing 40! This is absurd and completely unheard of!"

Shadow only continued to smirk and held out the yellow Chaos Emerald. "I take it Faker and Knucklehead are in there too, right?" Rouge motioned behind her where, sure enough, both men were sleeping on a cot. Shadow casually tossed the emerald to Rouge who caught with greedy hands. "Tell Sonic to Chaos Control you out. I already spent enough money bailing Amy and Tikal out." Before Rouge could ask why they were in jail, Shadow jogged away.

* * *

"Shadow, we owe you one. Not a lot of people would go out at 10 o' clock at night to get their friends out of jail. We seriously owe you one," Tikal chirped from the backseat. Shadow grumbled, "Yeah, you and everyone else tonight." 

Tails grabbed hold of the radio and turned it on to the news channel. What they heard next astounded them (except Shadow).

_Hello everyone. I bring important news from Emerald City Police Department: apparently, the heroes known as Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, and even Sonic the Hedgehog were placed into custody tonight. _

Everyone in the car (once again, excluding Shadow) gasped at the horrifying news and continued to listen in. Tails instinctively turned the volume up.

_All of them are under arrest for one thing: speeding. That's right folks, the worlds heroes have been placed into custody for non-other than speeding. On a 25 Miles per hour speed limit, they were seen driving at 40 miles._

"Wow, Rouge has a way of twisting events," grunted Shadow. Tails looked at him quizzically, but Shadow motioned for him to continue listening.

_However, the culprits have recently escaped from jail. How this was achieved is still being investigated. If anyone has seen or even heard about them, please call in. There is a reward for information. Thank you, and now to Jackie with the weather._

* * *

The group of five sat around a table at Amy's house. All were pondering where Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge could've gone to. After Shadow had explained everything, all had begun to brainstorm. Yet, none had come up with any answers. "Maybe they went back to watch the movie?" inquired Tails. All disagreed. "Or maybe, maybe they went to the park." All shook their heads. "Or maybe they went to Club Rouge." The group perked up, trading glances when Tails slouched and muttered, "Naw….maybe, maybe they went--" The remaining four shouted, "NO TAILS!" 

"I guess there is nothing to do except wait for contact," Tikal said logically. Everyone nodded and said yes. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" said Amy, rubbing her belly. She immediately stood and went to the kitchen. "Who wants some chili dogs?" Everyone cried ecstatically, "YES!"

* * *

"Shadow, can I talk to you for a second?" Tikal asked, pulling Shadow away from the rest of the group before he could even answer. "Umm…" was Shadow's only response. When Tikal felt that this was a safe distance, she turned back to face the black hedgehog. 

"Well…black knight…I was ju--" Shadow immediately interrupted her. "What'd you call me?" Tikal blushed and shook her head, "N-nothing! I said…Shadow, right?" Shadow sighed and nodded, growing tired already. "Well, Shadow…I want…I want to tell you something." Shadow quirked a brow and crossed his arms. "Well? Out with it then!"

Tikal sighed, gathering courage. "Okay, here it goes: Shadow the Hedgehog…I have always…had my thoughts about you and I guess today I realized how much I really…really…really…" Shadow groaned, throwing up his hands in impatience. "Look, if you can't say it, draw it or something." Tikal nodded, knowing exactly what to do. She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. She slowly leaned forward, the wait like an eternity to her. She seemed suspended there, forever leaning forward until…she hit the ground with a thud.

* * *

"What's wrong Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked, eyeing the quivering black hedgehog sprawled on the couch. "S-sh-she-she…t-t-tr-tried to..." Shadow didn't complete his sentence, his eyes wide and his face as pale as a sheet of paper.Cream sighed and left, heading back to the table. "What's wrong with Shadow, Cream?" Tails asked, putting some chili dogs into his mouth. 

"He's just caught a shiver."

* * *

What's this? Romance? 

Shadow: You...evil, dirty, bast-

Hey, it-

Shadow: I KNOW! GENERAL AUDIENCES! SH--

Tails: Does anyone ever learn nowadays? Sigh...

Cream: Please, Mr. and Mrs. readers, review this. Tee hee.

Wow...not only did this chapter suck.., now we have Cream giggling like a two year old...and its all being written by me! ME! A fourteen year old BOY! Holy fu--


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again friends! This is the chapter 4 of Shadow's long, long night!

Amy: You should probably respond to some of the reviewers. They're all very nice to you.

Sonic: For once, I have to agree with her.

Knuckles: Hey, where are the usual muses? Shadow and Cream? Tails? Where is Tikal?

Tails: I'm right here.

Cream: I'm here, Mr. Knucklehead.

...Uh...

Shadow: ...Sorry,I was a little...preoccupied.

Tikal: Hee hee.

...I'll say. Oh well. On to review responses! _Puts on review hat._

Chapter 1;

Marie the Hedgecat: Excellent! I'm glad to present you with the First review medal! _Hands outfirst placemedal_

Sonamyfan: I'm glad you liked it! I shall continue with much vigor and life! Bwahaha! Plus, you get second place _Hands out second place medal_

Kai-senpai: Yay Shadow! Who doesn't love Shadow! _Crickets chirp in the background._ Well, whatever. You get third place! _Hands out third place._

Metaldragon75767: Me like comedy too! . And you should never, ever listen to Shadow. (Shadow: Jerk)

Amyluva: Yes, we would all be scared! And if not, I'd write them to be scared! BWAHAHA!

Chapter 2;

Kai-senpai: Hey again! I actually don't mind feeling stalked...it makes me feel imporant! Yep!

Sonamyfan: VERY COOL!

: Thank you! I didn't think it was that funny!

Marie the hedgecat: God, that made me laugh. XD

bluerocker115: Thank you! I love it too!

Chapter 3;

JediWanda RitoAnn: Its just as fun to write it too! I will continue onwards, and nothing will stop me!

Gahlik the Echidena: ...0.0 Yes. Of course I will! Don't hurt me!

Jessica the Hanyou: Yes, Tikal must be very high. Bwahaha. 'course, if I don't think of something, Gahlik up there is going to murder me. x.x

metaldragon75767: I will try to increase the humor! Thanks for the advice! And I will update soon! Whee!

bluerocker115: You too? Well, if you don't mind being my human shield when Gahlik comes to 'erase' me, I'll be happy to agree with you! x.x

Marie the Hedgecat: Its like that bass stuck onto the plaque once said: "Don't worry, be happy."

And now, onto the s-...I do not own anything belonging to Shadow! No--

Sonic: You mean Sega.

Yeah! Onto the story!

* * *

Shadow gloomily strolled through the park, his arms crossed behind his head. "Maria…" he muttered, closing his eyes. The memory of his childhood friend was nearly too much to bear. A small line was gathered at a hot dog stand. Having left before eating, Shadow ambled to the food service stand. He stood behind a large woman, his view of everything else blocked out by this obese woman. Shadow sighed, lowering his eyes to the ground. A small tear found its way to the pavement. 

"Maria…you were so nice, why'd you have to let yourself go? When you were a so little…now you're such a big part of my life, no matter how late it is…but now look at what's happened. Why?" Shadow sniffed sadly, before being smacked to the ground.

"OW, what the hell was that!" Shadow asked, rubbing his sore cheek. He looked up to the massive woman who was breathing heavily, her expression one of hate. She yelled at the hedgehog.

"I should've hit your harder, young man! You do NOT make fun of me! I don't care how fat I am, I'm proud of my body!" Shadow groaned, confused. "What?" The woman seemed to grow more annoyed and she huffed. "My name is Maria, little boy!" Shadow's eyes widened.

"Look lady, I didn't mean to…" The woman spat at Shadow before turning back to face the hot dog stand. Shadow let out a sigh.

* * *

Amy shook Tikal awake. "Tikal! Wake up, Tikal!" Tikal groaned, rolling over. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked, confused of her surroundings. "Wha…what happened?" 

Tails suddenly appeared over Tikal. "We found you here on the ground, knocked out. Your lips were bleeding. I guess you bit yourself when you fell," Tails shrugged.

Cream giggled from the side, "Ms. Tikal? What did you try to do to Mr. Shadow?" Tikal sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing Cream…we just talked."

Amy smiled, realizing it as well. "Are you sure those car fumes didn't get to your head?" Tikal shook her head again, still denying anything. Tails grinned. "Are you positive..?" Tikal nodded. "One hundred percent sure?" Tikal nodded again. "Positively sure?"

"SHUT UP TAILS!"

* * *

Shadow grumbled, throwing down his hot dog. "This tastes like plastic! Hot dog stand man, I have a complaint!" Shadow yelled to the man at the stand. "Y-yes, sir?" Shadow winced. 

"I don't like that tone son! But that is beside the point; I'm here to complain about the service and taste of these hot dogs! Why are they so…plastic tasting!" The hot dog stand man (who we shall refer to as "Josh") smiled awkwardly, "You've tasted plastic before?"

Shadow roared. "Look buddy, I just want some damn service around here! I'm tired, hungry, and really pissed off! Just give me a good hot dog and I won't have to report you to the police for poisoning your food!"

Josh grinned, stifling laughter. "Sir…did you take the wrapper off the hot dog before you ate it?" Shadow looked back down to where his food lay. Sure enough, a tin foil had been wrapped around it. Shadow groaned.

"…Life sucks."

"Yes sir, have a nice day."

* * *

Amy paced back and forth. She glanced at the clock which read '1:00 A.M.' She cursed silently. "Guys, we have a problem." She turned to face the group… 

…who had all fallen asleep? Amy snorted in annoyance, "GUYS! WAKE UP!" Her comrades suddenly squirmed to attention, saluting and lining up in order from tallest to shortest. Amy sighed, slapping her forehead.

"The one," Tikal said, lowering her salute. "The proud," Tails continued, following suit. "The U.S. Marines!" Cream finished, mimicking the previous two. Amy fell down comically, groaning in exasperation. "This is gonna be a long, long night."

Amy stood up slowly, "Guys, we really need to find Shadow! Cream's mother is going to be really mad if she finds out Shadow abandoned his duty!"

Tails jumped forth, "Private Tails requesting permission to speak freely, ma'am!"

Amy groaned and put her hand over her eyes. "Permission granted," she mumbled.

"Perhaps Shadow went somewhere to eat, seeing as how he left before we handed him chili dogs!"

Cream shyly stepped forward, "Um...Commander Amy?" Cream asked, tugging on Amy's skirt. Amy gritted her teeth.

"I'm not a commander, and this is NOT the marines!" Cream cringed in fear. Amy sighed, "I'm sorry Cream. I guess I'm just a little anxious." Cream sniffed and stuffed her face into her hands, before running off. "Cream!" Amy cried after her.

Tails shook his head negatively at Amy, "Tsk..." He walked to the bathroom. Amy looked to Tikal, who was now back on the couch, sleeping.

"...I'm going to bed."

* * *

Cream stood outside, gazing at the bright stars. She sniffed, holding back more tears. "I want to go home," she muttered, closing her eyes. She envisioned her mother and Cheese, waving at her. She saw Shadow standing next to his car, leaning against it cooly as Cream ran up and hugged her mother and her chao.

It wasn't long before Cream noticed she had been walking. Now she stood in front of a freeway, trucks and cars passing by quickly. Cream sniffed once more, before holding her head up proudly. "I bet I could be just as fast as Mr. Sonic or Mr. Shadow." And with that, she bounded onto the freeway.

* * *

Shadow quietly sat inside his car, cruising down the freeway. He was behind a large truck with a lot of tanks of liquid. Shadow sighed, trying to pull out from behind it. It seemed to cut him off every way he went. Shadow honked, hoping to alert the driver that someone was behind him. Only five minutes ago had he returned to Amy's house, taken his car away without being noticed, and was now on the freeway.

"This sucks."

The truck in front of Shadow suddenly began to swerve, and Shadow pressed the brakes hard. His car nearly spun out of control. He hit the truck full force, and was instantly knocked out the window and into the foresty area next to the freeway exit. He rolled on the ground, finally halting. With a groan, he pushed himself up. "What was that?"

Looking around, Shadow's eyes fell on something he dreaded to see: Cream's body. He winced, racing over to her. "Cream?" he asked, trying to shake her awake. Nothing. "Cream!" Again he shook her, but to no avail.

A loud creak made Shadow look away. The truck was tipping over, the liquid tank hitting the street with a bang. It burst open, the tank pouring its contents out. Shadow shielded Cream from whatever it was, both being washed over. It was a full two minutes before Shadow opened his eyes again. He stared right into Cream's face, which was covered in the gooey liquid. The rabbit smiled, opening her eyes.

"Hello Mr. Shadow."

Shadow smiled, rubbing the liquid off Cream's face. It felt like...shampoo? Shadow quirked a brow, looking back at the truck. It was then he noticed what it had been carrying.

"Pantein Pro-V: Wave enhancer and Hare rejuvinator."

Shadow smirked. "They spelt hair wrong."

Cream smiled, noticing the title as well. "No they didn't Mr. Shadow. It worked just fine..."

* * *

Wow...LAME chapter.

Shadow: Stop complaining. If its that lame, write a better one.

Shut up. I don't see you writing.

Shadow: That's because I have no control over the author, unlike you.

Cream: That is a bit of violence, Mr. Slayer. Shouldn't this be moved to T?

No! I don't care if it had a small amount of violence and two slight curse words! It will be K+ for all eternity! BWAHAHA!

Tails: ...Read, review, and Gahlik...please murder this guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh no...

Shadow: Hmm?

There's a slight sexual reference in this chapter. x.x

Shadow: ...Heh. Perv.

WHAT! I'm appalled Shadow!

Shadow: I'm sure your reviewers will be too. Then they'll stop coming to your story, and--

Shut it!

Tails: Aww...

What is it Tails?

Tails: Gahlik said you weren't going to be killed just yet.

Yes! Thanks Gahlik! .

Tails: Unless Shadow and Tikal aren't together at the end of the story. Then you'll die.

x.x

Sonic: Slayer Z does not own anything pertaining to Sega.

I'm pretty sure they all know by now...

Tails: Yes...but do you?

What?

* * *

Shadow stepped into the house, a timid and wet Cream behind him. Both were soaked to the bone, though Shadow had taken most of the hit. The darkness of the house confused both animals, so they silently stepped in and closed the door. Cream tilted her head in puzzlement, while Shadow simply scratched his ear. 

"I wonder if they're all asleep." A loud yell from the bathroom proved Shadow wrong. Tails emerged, his fur damp and falling all about his face. "YOU'RE IN THE JUNGLE BABY!" he cried out, dropping to his knees. Shadow and Cream stared on, eyes wide and mouths agape as Tails continued his 'routine'.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Tails sang in a raspy voice. He held up his fist, banging his head to the beat streaming from his own mouth. Suddenly, Amy ran from the bathroom and dumped a large bucket of water on Tails. "Tails, for the last time, SHUT UP WILL YA!"

Tails flushed. "Sorry Amy. I just got caught up in the moment." Shadow, thinking it had gone far enough, picked up the small rabbit in his arms and took her to the busy bathroom. "Excuse me fools, but I have a job to care of, and you are not going to get in my way," he mocked, his ruby eyes flashing, his cloak swaying from the wind blowing in through the open front door.

"Shadow! Cream!" Tails and Amy shouted together, startled from the sudden appearance of both. Tikal could then be seen bursting through Amy's room, her eyes shining. "Shadow's back?" She squealed in delight as she saw the dark hedgehog in front of Amy and Tails, Cream in his arms. "We thought you had run away Shadow!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him awkwardly, trying not to hit the rabbit in his arms.

"I thought I did run away," Shadow murmured to himself, rolling his eyes. It was then he realized that everyone was had their eyes on Shadow and Tikal, Amy and Cream giggling and Tails stifling laughter. Shadow immediately broke free of Tikal's grasp. "Uh…I need to put Cream in the bath…because she's covered in…stuff."

Amy's eyes went wide in terror. "You're going to give her a bath? YOU are going to? Ha, I think not Shadow!" Amy wrenched Cream from Shadow's grip, the bunny landing softly on her feet. Shadow kept himself from blushing; only stuttering in answer. "I-I…I didn't mean it like that…"

* * *

Tikal and Amy were on their knees, scrubbing the shampoo from off Cream's fur. "Gosh, what happened to you?" Amy asked, pouring water over the rabbit's head. Cream protected her eyes from the liquid. "Mr. Shadow was standing over me, shielding me from something, I think. It was a little blurry. Then I woke up with some white, gooey stuff on mybody and…" 

A shout from the bathroom woke everyone for miles. "WHAT!"

* * *

"It's not like that Amy!" Shadow tried to explain, but to no avail. The pink hedgehog was furious, to say the least. "It was shampoo! Did you even let Cream finish her sentence?" he asked, desperate to get out of this situation with no bloodshed. Apparently it would come down to blows. 

"Shadow the Hedgehog; you have done something that is unforgivable! You have rap--"

"Amy! I did nothing of the sort; you have to listen to me. Go ask Cream! She'll tell you that it was just shampoo! A truck tipped over and spilled on both of us! See?" he pointed to his own fur where the white shampoo had stained him. Amy snorted, crossing her arms.

"Fine…but if I hear of anything like this again, oh I'll do something that'll make your very spine tingle."

"You mean that wasn't it?"

* * *

Shadow stood in the shower. His head drooped, his ears following suit. He let out a sigh, his bloodshot eyes on the brink of twitching madly. It was 3 o' clock in the morning and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Another sigh escaped his lips before the hot water suddenly turned cold. 

"Argh!" he pounded the wall and another pound responded from the other side.

"Keep it down in there Shadow!"

Shadow grumbled, turning off the water tap. He stepped out, reaching for the towel when he spotted Tikal peaking through a small slit in the door. He could tell it was her mainly because of the shallow breathing, the uniquely colored eye, and the fact that there was a mirror showing her in the bathroom mirror.

"Tikal…please wait until I've clothed myself." Tikal gasped and her eye (as well as her image from the mirror) suddenly vanished. Scurrying was heard, and then the shut of a door. Shadow shook his head, grasping the towel and wrapping it around himself. He shook off the remaining water before throwing on his cloak, gloves, and shoes.

When he stepped out and read the clock, it was pointed at 4. Shadow twitched. In five hours, he had to take Cream back home.

"Where's daylight savings when you need it?"

* * *

Tikal sat next to Amy's sleeping form. She held a small flower, plucking its petals. 

"He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not..." She sighed when it ended there. Depressed, she let the flower float to the floor. Her chin rested in her hands now.

"He'll never like me, will he?" A small noise broke Tikal from her trance. She curiously stepped off the bed and to the source of the noise. It was a rapping on the window. There seemed to be nothing out there, except...

"Tails? What are you doing out there?" Tails looked up and waved cheerily.

"Hi Tikal! I'm just out here going over the plans for the Tornado!"

"Why outside?"

"Oh...heh, no reason."

Tikal shrugged, "Oh, okay...um, goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight," Tails waved as she shut the window. He then pulled out an electric guitar from behind a nearby tree. He grinned, began to play the strings and bang his head.

"Welcome to the Jungle! We've got fun and games!"

* * *

Wow, I might have to move this up to T.

Cream: Um...

I know. Sorry 'bout that Cream. It wasn't really intended. But it worked in so perfectly.

Cream: ...

Tails: I'm not crazy.

Well, in this chapter you are! So stop complaining!

Tails: ...

Good. Read, review, and don't murder me!

Shadow: Burn him! BURN HIM!

x.x


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow: Ha, I told you.

Shut up.

Shadow: Heh. You want me to count how many reviewers called you a pervert for that last chapter?

...No. Don't.

Shadow: Ha ha ha! I'll do it anyway.

...You're having too much fun doing this.

Shadow: Yeah, thats me for ya. Anyway, we've got a total of...4 reviewers!

Out of...?

Shadow: Six I think.

Lemme see...HA! This one called YOU the pervert!

Shadow: Absurd! I would never be lowered to your level!

Rouge: Hey, Shadow. We still on for tonight?

X.X

Shadow: ...Not now Rouge.

Right...moving along...I don't own anything from Sega.

* * *

Two hours-two long hours with no sleep, due to a crazed yellow fox outside the house playing heavy rock from 4 o' clock till 6 o' clock in the morning. Shadow lay on the couch, hand over his forehead. His bloodshot eyes twitched for what must have been the fifteenth time that hour. He was staring at the ceiling, his mouth beginning to foam and his fingers beginning to twitch in rhythm with his eyes.

* * *

"Welcome to the Jungle, we've got fun and games!" Tails sung for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. He finally stopped when a cold, metallic barrel was pressed against his back.

"Put your hands above your head," the dark voice commanded. Tails did as instructed, though he knew the voice belonged to Shadow. Tails hesitantly turned his head and gazed upon Shadow. Just his face was enough to tell Tails not to ask any questions and just do as he was told.

"Put the guitar on the ground." Tails quickly took the strap off his shoulder and placed the instrument on the dirt. "Back away from the guitar," Shadow said, waving his pistol in the direction he wanted Tails to move in. Again, Tails obeyed. One last command escaped Shadow's lips. "Go into the house."

Tails slowly and sadly ambled up to the front door, gazing regretfully at his prized guitar he had gotten off Ebay for two bucks. Tails sighed, taking one more gaze at his guitar before stepping inside the house and closing the door. Not a second after the lock clicked into place, firing from outside commenced.

* * *

At seven, Amy awoke. She was renewed with life and energy. She bounded off the bed and into the kitchen, already beginning to whip up some breakfast. The smell of pancakes, egg, and bacon roused Tikal and Cream from sleep. They greeted each other and made their way hungrily to the kitchen table.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Amy yelled into Shadow and Tails' ears. Both groaned and rolled over simultaneously, waving the pink hedgehog away. Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Humph! Fine, you two can both starve then!" She spun on her heel and headed back to the kitchen.

Upon the mention of starve, Tails' brain began to work. 'Starve equals no food, and threatening to starve if we don't get up equals breakfast if we get up!' Tails shot out from his place on the couch, and upon arriving at the kitchen table, begged like a dog for food. Shadow, however, had no will to move.

"Any word from Sonic yet, Amy?" Tikal asked, putting a piece of toast into her mouth. Amy shook her head gloomily, before returning to face the stove.

"Nothing…you'd think a guy would call ya if you helped him out of jail!"

"Amy…you were in jail at the same time he was. Shadow was the one who helped him out of jail."

"Shadow this, Shadow that. Jeez, can't you get Shadow off your mind for one second?"

"…what?"

"BACON!"

All three females (Tikal, Cream, Amy) turned to face Tails, who had his tongue out and was panting. "BACON!" he repeated, his eyes large and pleading. Amy smiled awkwardly.

"Hold on Tails, the bacon is almost ready."

* * *

Once all the plates had been cleared of food, and bacon, the occupants of the table were satisfied and full.

"Ah…Amy, that was delicious."

"Yes, thank you Ms. Amy!"

"Mm…that was good bacon!"

"Ha, thanks guys."

"Where's Shadow? He has to take Cream home in another hour."

"Tails, can you go find Shadow for us?"

"But…"

"Here's some bacon," Amy held up a piece of bacon, letting it linger in front of Tails' face for a moment, before pulling it back into a safe distance. With that, Tails was off.

It wasn't much work to find the dark hedgehog. Tails had found him where he was this morning: sleeping on the couch. The fox grinned, plotting revenge for what Shadow had done. He began to rub his hands together, hunching his back.

"Yes…my plan shall be set into motion!" Tails threw his head back and began to laugh manically.

"Uh…shut up Tails," Shadow muttered groggily, rolling over. Tails lowered his tone, though he continued to cackle.

"Soon…very soon, Shadow the Hedgehog, you will be sorry for what you did to my dear guitar."

* * *

"He's in the living room!" Tails informed them, grabbing the bacon from Amy's hand. Amy groaned, slapping her head.

"What's he doing in there?"

"Sweepling!" Tails yelled, stuffing the bacon into his mouth.

"Huh?"

"I said: he's sleeping."

"...Curse that lazy hedgehog. Curse him."

"Go easy on him Amy," Tikal reasoned. "He was up all last night--"

"Tikal, he has to take Cream back home in less than an hour! We have to wake him up!"

"Amy, he still has an hour and fifteen minutes. Let him sleep."

Amy sighed, putting her elbow on the table and placing her chin in her palm. "Fine."

Cream suddenly spoke up. "Ms. Amy, my mom says its impolite to put your elbows on the table."

Amy showed no change in facial expression; she simply said darkly and angrily, "Kid...go get Tails some more bacon before I...do something I'll regret later."

* * *

"He's so cute when he sleeps isn't he?" Tikal asked dreamily, gazing upon the sleeping form of Shadow. Amy rolled her eyes as she saw Shadow make a rude gesture in his slumber.

"Tikal...can we do something else? Like play video games or something? Oratleast sing?"

Tikal squealed in delight, "Sing? I LOVE singing! Why didn't you tell me?" Amy shook her head.

"Okay, I'll start a song and you have to finish it. Ready?" Tikal nodded.

"_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand..._"

Tikal pondered, and then shook her head. "I don't know that one." Amy sighed and tried again.

"Right. How about...ah: _Oops, I did it again. I played with your ..._"

Tikal scratched her chin, and again shook her head again. "Nope, don't know that one either."

Amy groaned, "Fine, why don't you start one then?" Tikal smiled, "Okay!"

She drew a large intake of breath. "_If you got a hunger for what you see, you'll take it eventually. You can have anything you want, but better not take it from me._"

Amy tilted her head curiously. She was about to inquire about the song's title when Tails burst into the room. He held a guitar with many bandages placed over multiple bullet holes. The strings were held by tape, glue, and gum. However, it still played.

"_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you to your knees, knees. I'm gonna watch you bleed!_" Both characters pressed their heads together, shouting so loud that it caused Shadow to tumble to the ground and finally awake.

"_In the jungle, welcome to the jungle; feel my, my, my serpentine! In the jungle, welcome to the jungle; watch it bring you to your kn-kn-kn-kn-knees, knees! Down in the jungle, welcome to the jungle! Watch it bring you down to your, its gonna bring you down-HA!_"

"TAILS!" The sound of a gun cocking made the little fox burst from the room, guitar in hand.

* * *

There! No T related things in this chapter!

Shadow: Damn.

NO! YOU JUST RUINED IT SHADOW!

Shadow: Ha! Excellent.

Tails: Um...before it gets too ugly in here, I'll end it. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Shadow: And k--mmph!

Heh. Some people actually listen to you Shadow. Can't have you trying to assissinate me through me.

Tails: ...x.x

Well put Tails. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!


	7. Chapter 7

Aye, this is going to be one of the final chapters friends. _Sigh_

I dunno. Maybe I'll make a sequel?

I'm sure you'll all like that, eh?

Well, seeing as how this chapter is so short.

Shadow: VERY short...

Tails: EXTREMELY short...

Amy: SUP--

OKAY! They get it, sheesh. Well, as I was saying...ahem: seeing as how this chapter is so short, I will be doing review responses. Whee!

Chapter 4;

e-mail>: Yes...that is very cool. XD

Gahlik the Echidena: Really? Thanks! To both...or, one fully and one halfly.

Marie the Hedgecat: BWAHAH! GWAHAH! ..Ahem...sorry...lost it there for a second.

Sonamyfan: Yes ma'am!

metaldragon75767: No problem, and I sure will!

?>: Uh...I dunno...didn't you read the chapter? x.x

Chapter 5;

Jessica the Hanyou: As you can see, I am. And I intend to do it throughout the rest of the story. And you can't stop me! BWAHAHA

Gahlik the Echidena: X.X O-o-ookay...

Sonamyfan: Whoo! Yeah! Shadow IS a pervert! (Shadow: ...what?)

bluerocker115: Indeed. We shall smite him and the CD!

kai-senpai: Yeek. Sorry. Won't do that again. Nope...no more perverted things...ehehe.e.heheh...

metaldragon75767: X.X You too? Sheesh. Just because of Shadow, I'm about to be mauled by about eight fans.

Chapter 6;

Sonamyfan: Yes you were! Thank you and I will!

Gahlik the Echidena: X . X ...No...comment...just...keep the...blade...away...please...X . X

e-mail>: Yes...heh...yes I am making us seem like perverts... (Shadow: ...stop...)

lilangel12: WHOOHOO! I think I love you! Burning Shadow and not me...so heroic...aw...Oh...right. Thanks for the review!

Jessica the Hanyou: _Slayer Z pulls out a slingshot_ Whew. This may take awhile! HERE I COME!

kai-senpai: Huh! NOOO! Now...I have to do some kind of love triangle to safe my life! Oh, what did I do to deserve this! (Shadow: You decided to write about me, idiot.) Shut it Shadow.

metaldragon75767: Finally, a pairing that won't be hard in this story. I'll see what I can fit in to with KnucklesXRouge. Maybe. XD

Well, if I live to see the next two days, I'll probably finish the story around that time. Until then, enj--...crap.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING 'CEPT MY DIGNITY! 'KAY!

Onto the chapter! (Short chapter!)

* * *

8:45…oh my lord, it is 8:45.

"SHADOW!" Amy shrieked, kicking the hedgehog in the side. He groaned, sitting upright.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, rubbing his sore stomach. Amy had put a well placed roundhouse kick there and had nearly knocked Shadow out…while he was sleeping.

"It's eight forty-five! You have to take Cream home soon, or her mother will be pissed off!" Amy screeched in his face. Shadow pushed her away, grimacing.

"Fine, just stop yelling in my face. Crazy hedgehog…"

* * *

Shadow sat in the front seat of his Mazda, awaiting the arrival of Cream. The rabbit stood in front of her friends, waving good-bye. Tikal hugged her, Amy hugged her, and Tails waved. Finally, the rabbit entered the car and sat in the passenger seat. Shadow hadn't even given Cream time to close the door before he started the car and shifted to reverse. 

"Alright, once we get to your house I'm going to drop you off and leave. Don't bother asking me to stay around, because I won't. Got it?" Cream nodded, now adapting to Shadow's way of behaving and speaking.

"Okay Mr. Shadow."

With a nod, Shadow pulled the car out of the driveway and backed into the street. He nearly missed another car which screeched to a halt and honked its horn.

"Screw you buddy!"

"Learn how to drive moron!"

* * *

The intense silence of the ten minute ride was driving Cream insane. The only noise was the rumble of the engine as it sped down the road. She turned to face Shadow, giving him a questioning stare. Shadow did his best to ignore her and turned on the radio. 

"_We've got fun and games!_" Shadow turned the knob, the channel changing immediately.

"And that, my friends, is how the cookie crumbles. Please join us next time on the world expedition in fifty seconds: radio edition. I'm Darleen Johnson, saying good-bye and have a safe day."

Shadow sighed and turned the radio off. The silence returned once more.

"So…did you have fun?" the hedgehog asked, turning a corner. Cream smiled.

"Yes Mr. Shadow. Thank you." More awkward silence ensued. The car halted at a red light. It was a minute wait before the light turned green. Maybe things were turning out for the best? The siren of a cop car caused Shadow to double think this day.

"Life…sucks."

* * *

"What's the problem officer?" Shadow asked casually, cooling putting his hand on the door of his car and peering at the cop. 

"Do you know how fast you were going son?" The officer asked, pulling out his clipboard and pen. The large glasses hid his face and kept his emotions hidden from the hedgehog and rabbit.

"Umm…forty-five officer…" Shadow stated, eyeing the cop suspiciously. The cop began to chew gum very loudly, his face nearing Shadow's.

"You were going sixty son," flatly. Shadow quirked a brow, unconvinced by the officer's assumption.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're mistaken. I was going forty-five, and I believe the speed limit is fifty, is it not?"

"Son, the speed limit is forty-five and you were going sixty. I'm going to have to arrest you." Shadow lost his cool and banged his hand on the steering wheel, the horn of the car blaring into the air.

"That's a lie! I was going forty-five and I know it!" The cop's nose touched's Shadow's as they both stared off.

"Wanna make a bet?"

* * *

Shadow sat inside the jail cell, grumbling. What had he done to deserve this? They hadn't even given him his phone call. And to top it all off, they had actually put Cream inside! Cream! ...Well, not that he cared, or anything...

"Mr. Shadow...?"

Shadow grunted in reponse.

"Why did they put me in here?"

"I don't know Cream...I think the cops have lost their minds. Or maybe..."

"What is it, Mr. Shadow?"

"Maybe Rouge was telling the truth..." Shadow nearly gasped in surprise.

"BASTARDS!"

* * *

Wow. Lot o' work.

Tails: ..You're joking, right?

...Uh..sure. Sorry 'bout the chapter folks. I wanted to save the good material for the end and I couldn't think of anything new. x.x The idea well is running dry.

Shadow: I thought it ran dry about five years ago?

Shut up. Now...read, review, and enjoy!

Shadow: B---mmph!

SHUT UP SHADOW! THEY'LL HEAR YOU!


End file.
